fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shun Kouga
Shun Kouga (俊甲賀, Toshi Kōga, lit. "Blinking Sharp Fang") Appearance Shun has a muscular body and stands at a decent height of 5' 8", giving him the appearance of an average young adult. He has fair skin and short, spiky, auburn hair that falls just below the bottom of his ears. He has green eyes, but has no distinctive pupils, or eyebrows either. One very distinguishable trait that Shun possesses are the tanuki-like black eye rings that he has had since his birth. Shun can often be found wearing full-length dark trousers, with a pair of laces on each leg, respectively a few inches below the waist and the knees. He also wears a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines on the front and the back, a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder and by two buckled belts. He also wears another pair of casually worn belts around his waist. Personality Shun is a seemingly calm and collected man who judges the beauty of all things and speaks in an elegant almost flirty manner, which adds to his playboy-like appearance. He is somewhat boisterous, and does not take conversations lightly. He is quiet confident in himself, and can act childishly at times, usually when he's interacting with a member of the opposite sex or even a Mage that he has met for the first time. Shun also makes a fool of himself whenever it comes to adventure - he will do whatever he can to escape his duties and have the opporturnity to seek out a journey. He even kidnapped his friends when they tried to stop him on one occasion from going out. On a more solemn note, he has great respect for his Guild, Yggdrasil, and will attack anyone who insults his Guild Members. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities High Magical Power: Despite his young age, Shun possesses a large degree of potential for storing Eternano in his body, giving him more magical energy than most people around his age. Unlike most, Shun's Magical Power does not possess any sort of coloring to it, appearing almost as an invisible force of nature that is capable of causing the dust around him to begin swirling about as though a whirlwind were coming trough. Above Average Strength: Shun possesses strength just a cut above that of a normal human. He has shown himself to struggle when lifting and attempting to carry a large rock. However, Shun is more than capable of sending two grown men a good distance away with a kick due to the strength in his legs. Enhanced Endurance: Shun is able to use his magic in order to form a thin membrane of Dust around his body in order to absorb some of the impact from various attacks. Aside from this membrane, Shun has a natural capacity for being able to take a hit, often standing back up from damage that would incapacitate a normal person Magic Dust Magic in Use]]This magic enables Shun to produce and manipulate a destructive dust particle cloud by simultaneously transforming the loose magical energy in the air into loose silicon particles and creating an explosive release at its center, expelling its mass at high velocity in all directions. The dust is also filled with many microscopic blades giving Shun the ability to manipulate molecules, allowing him the ability to disintegrate nearly anything on a molecular level. He is also capable of breaking down the Earth around him in order to create more of this dangerous dust cloud. However, he is more than able to keep this on the ground in order to trap and capture and opponent, though those with a keen eye would be able to notice it. Occasionally Shun chooses not to solidify this ability, preferring to instead manipulate the dust through the air and thus conducts the subsequent cut with a simple motion of his hands but this utilization is usually reserved only when opposing a particularly weak or defenseless adversary due to the ease of which this technique can kill. Spells * Sabaku (野営, Desert): Whenever Shun is about to come to harm he can manipulate the dust to surround and protect them. The dust acts as a near absolute defense as it is capable of withstanding considerably strong attacks and projectiles, and even self-harm should Shun be captured by an opponent's illusions. Shun is also able to cover himself in a compacted layer of their dust to protect themselves further during battle. Although not usually seen, When Shun activates this shield to its maximum power it takes on a more humanoid appearance with both arms and hands that are able to protect numerous amounts of people, although this is heavily taxing. ** Sabaku: Saiyo (採用, Desert: Embrace): Forcing a majority of the dust that they have placed on the ground into a mass that has a similar form to that of the standard Sabaku. Shun can then cause this mass to surround an opponent in a manner comparable to that of a mother's embrace. He can then use this to slice an opponent into ribbons with the blades hidden in the dust before they crush them with in the embrace's immense pressure *'Kan'oke '(桶, Coffin):First, Shun uses his Magic in order to cause the ground around an opponent to crumble and weaken. Then, by integrating the dust particles around a person's being, Shun is able to cause the opponent's body to gain an increase in density with each strike. As they are struck repeatedly, the attacks will slowly cause an opponent to lose their speed as well as begin sinking into the ground due to the dust molecules sifting through the ground around them; causing the unfortunate victim to sink until they are locked into the terrain with the surrounding Earth beginning to cling to their bodies. Finally, Shun is able to use the dust that has mixed with the ground in order to apply pressure to opponent once they are locked into the terrain in order to break their bones or even kill them in the process. *'Sōgi' (儀, Funeral): Not Yet Revealed * Ikizumari (き詰まり,'' Impasse''): By raising a large quantity of the dust material in a wall-like formation, Shun is able to create a near indestructible gate for protecting large areas. The wall is reinforced with several layers of the Shun's Magical Energy allowing it to be capable of withstanding several attacks before it crumbles. He is able to expand this wall to protect a larger field of people by causing the dust to expand, although this weakens the durability of wall as it requires that they stretch the membrane of Magical Energy that maintains it as well. *'Sunaarashi' (彫像, Desert: Sandstorm): This technique cloaks an object with the Shun's dust particles making anything in direct contact with the him much lighter. This allows freer manipulation of the affected objects, which would normally carry considerably more weight and as such, require a greater amount of exertion to move. Upon using it on themselves, Shun can use this to literally split his body into completely identical copies of his original body. This also means that even if one is incapacitated, the other remains completely unaffected and as neither can truly be regarded as the true original, the duplicates cannot be dispelled like normal clones. However, after splitting, Shun is unable to utilize any spells until he pulls all of the duplicates back together. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Caster Mage Category:Yggdrasil Category:Citizen of Fiore Category:Guild Member Category:Yggdrasil Mage